


Trust Me

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [9]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As soon as I saw this scene in AHS: Hotel, I knew it was going to be very difficult for me to not manip it somehow. Needless to say, I did it anyway, lol. This will be a scene in This War's Not Over. I'm not entirely sure when it'll be put in, but it's something I've wanted to add into the series for a while now.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw this scene in AHS: Hotel, I knew it was going to be very difficult for me to not manip it somehow. Needless to say, I did it anyway, lol. This will be a scene in This War's Not Over. I'm not entirely sure when it'll be put in, but it's something I've wanted to add into the series for a while now.


End file.
